1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates a vehicle which is travelable using power of at least one of an engine or a rotating electric machine, and specifically, to a technique for discharging a residual electric charge stored in a capacitor of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle (electric vehicle, hybrid vehicle, or the like) which is travelable using power of a rotating electric machine normally includes a high-voltage battery which stores electric power for driving the rotating electric machine, and an electric power conversion device (converter, inverter, and the like) which performs electric power conversion between the battery and the rotating electric machine. Inside the electric power conversion device, in general, a capacitor (so-called smoothing capacitor) for stabilizing a voltage is provided.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-259517 (JP 2011-259517 A) discloses a discharge control device which executes capacitor discharge control for discharging a residual electric charge of a capacitor provided inside an electric power conversion device in a case where an electric vehicle collides against a collision object (other vehicles, obstacles, or the like). Inside the electric power conversion device, in addition to the discharge control device, a backup power supply which supplies operation electric power to the discharge control device is provided. For this reason, even in a case where a power line which supplies operation electric power from an auxiliary battery outside the electric power conversion device to the discharge control device inside the electric power conversion device is disconnected due to a collision of the vehicle, the discharge control device can execute the capacitor discharge control using the backup power supply inside the electric power conversion device.